Las VV son más disfrutables antes de que comiencen
by khanauzumakixD
Summary: Pequeña historia que relata un viaje familiar de Dante, Vergil y Nero a la playa ... cosas misteriosas y extrañas les suceden P


**Las vacaciones de verano son más disfrutables antes de que comiencen**

_Por: khanauzumakixD_

_

* * *

  
_

Era un bonito sábado por la mañana, el sol brillaba, las urracas cantaban su melodioso graznido y el sonido de un estruendoso reloj despertador no se hizo esperar.  
Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue como había sido rota una ventana y un despertador cayendo desde el segundo piso.

- Solo espero no haber roto la ventana… de nuevo- dijo el responsable de aquel atentado contra la inocente ventana, para volverse a dormir.

- ¡¡¡DANTE!!! , ¡MÁS TE VALE NO HABER ROTO LA VENTANA CON EL DESPERTADOR OTRA VEZ! – gritó una voz femenina desde la cocina.

-Rayos, creo que mamá ya se dio cuenta- murmuró Dante con la almohada en la cara.

Nuestro protagonista, nombrado Dante por su progenitora, no era más que un pequeño niño de unos escasos 8 o 9 años, de ojos azules como el cielo (claro, un cielo limpio y despejado, no uno contaminado como el de las ciudades) y una hermosa cabellera plateada, un color un tanto extravagante para un niño y que se vestía con ropas de color rojo únicamente…bueno, pero eso no importa.  
El punto es que el pequeño se quedo dormido de nuevo, hasta que percibió un aroma conocido para él. Despertó inmediatamente, olfateando los alrededores en busca del origen de ese olor tan agradable a la nariz del niño.  
Hasta que se dio cuenta de que olía a waffles recién hechos, así que corrió hacia la cocina y cuando llego, notó algo extraño en ella… se encontró con su hermano gemelo, Vergil, que lo único que lo diferenciaba de Dante era que se vestía de azul, comiendo waffles y a otro niño desconocido para él, que extrañamente era parecido a él y a su hermano, pero que se estaba comiéndose SUS waffles.

-Oye, ¿qué no se supone que estamos castigados y no podemos comer waffles?- preguntó extrañado el pequeño Dante.- y más importante, ¿Quién es ese tipo y porque se está comiendo MIS waffles?- dijo señalando al niño que estaba al lado de su hermano.

-Pero, pero… señor, ya le dije ayer y los días anteriores, que me llamo Nero - respondió el chiquillo desconocido – Además estos son míos- dijo Nero, mientras escondía sus recién reclamados waffles.

- Eres idiota, ¿verdad? Desde hace una semana que podemos comer waffles… y además aunque hubiera sido cierto lo que dices, eso solo demostraría que no sabes contar, ya que el castigo terminó un lunes y no un sábado- dijo Vergil comiendo un trozo de ese extraño hot cake con forma circular con cuadros por dentro.

- mmm… waffles, creo que hoy les pondré mermelada de chabacano, mantequilla de maní y plátano- murmuró el niño de rojo, haciendo caso omiso a su hermano. -- ah… pero, ¿Por qué me entero hasta ahora?- recordó preguntar a Vergil.

- Porque eres idiota - respondió su gemelo - Además, ¿Qué no recuerdas que ayer estuvieron jugando videojuegos todo el día? -

-mmm…- comenzó a recordar el pequeño.

-FLASH BACK by Dante-

Se ve a Dante comiendo un helado.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

-Pero si ni siquiera comimos helado ayer- dijo Nero.

-daaaa…- comenzó a babear – ahh… si ya me acordé… pero, ¿Por qué vives aquí?- le preguntó Dante a Nero.

- ¿Tengo que decírtelo todos los días?- dijo un tanto molesto el pequeño Nero.

- Si – respondió un sonriente Dante.

-… rayos-

- FLASH BACK by Nero –

Se ve a Nero comiendo un helado.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

-Y yo que pensaba que Dante era el único idiota por aquí- se quejó Vergil.

- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo - bromeó Nero.

-¡Oye!, no soy idiota… la sabiduría me persigue- replicó el pequeño.

- Creo que tendré que contarlo yo, por que ustedes son idiotas y nunca acabaremos esto – dijo el hermano de Dante revelando que esto es un cuento.

-FLASH BACK by Vergil-

Se ve a Vergil comiendo un helado… en la cocina, cuando de repente…

-DING DONG-

-Ya voy- respondió el señor de la casa, Adán, desde el piso de arriba.

-DING DONG-

-¡Dije que ya voy!- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-DING DONG-

-¡Maldita sea, dije que ya voy!- gritó estando a unos pasos de la puerta.

-DING DONG-

-¡QUEEÉ!- abrió la puerta bruscamente.

-¡Hola, señor!- dijo un niño sonriente que se encontraba frente a él- Mi mamá me dijo que le diera esto- le dio un papel algo arrugado.

-¡Oh! Perdona pequeño, es que ese timbre me estresó y si… - tomó el papel y lo leyó detenidamente.

El papel decía así:

"Este niño es tuyo, acepta tu responsabilidad y críalo, yo ya me canse de él".

Después de leer el papel, miro al niño, luego al papel … nuevamente al niño, hizo un análisis de lo que le acababan de decir … y es que ese niño era muy parecido a sus dos hijos, tenía el cabello plateado, ojos azules y parecía ser de la misma edad que ellos ... extrañas coincidencias pensaba él.

- No… de ninguna manera, no puede ser mío. Hay limites a los que una broma puede llegar - cerró la puerta después de haber dicho eso.

-DING DONG-

El señor abre la puerta… nuevamente y ve al niño… nuevamente.

-No, no, no, no, no, no es mío, así que estoy bien, él no es mío- cerró la puerta otra vez.

-DING DONG-

Abrió la puerta otra vez y ve al niño otra vez.

-Nononononononononono! No, él no es mío, no puede ser mío, no he llegado tan lejos ¡Además amo a mi esposa!- cerró la puerta… de nuevo.

-DING DONG-

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ERES MI HIJO!- le gritó a la persona que se encontraba en frente de él.

- Obviamente no, soy el cartero y le traigo su correo- le dijo el cartero al señor.

- Oh… perdone por gritarle lo que pasa es que… - fue interrumpido por el cartero.

- ¿Un niño que no conoce dice que usted es su padre?-

-Si… ¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunto extrañado el señor de la casa.

- Es que el niño esta atrás de usted y lo escribió en un letrero – contesto el cartero, señalando el letrero que sostenía Nero con sus manitas.

El señor volteo lentamente…

- ¡AHHHHH!...- cayó desmayado del susto que le provocó el pequeño niño.

-Rayos… emm… ¡Adiós!- huyó corriendo al ver como el dueño de la casa yacía en el piso, inconsciente.

Mientras el pequeño Vergil, seguía comiendo su helado.

- ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ YA SE DESMAYÓ EN FRENTE DE LA PUERTA… OTRA VEZ!-

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

-Y eso fue lo que pasó… ¿ya te acordaste?- expresó Vergil.

- Si- contestó el pequeño de rojo. – Sólo que no me queda clara una cosa.-

-¿Qué?- cuestionó su hermano.

- ¿Por qué vive aquí?-

- No me preguntes y no tendré que mentirte…-

-mmm… está bien-

-Oigan, ¿y después de desayunar que haremos? – habló, al fin, Nero.

-¿Haremos?, me suena a manada, yo no sé ustedes, pero yo me iré a leer a mi cuarto- respondió el gemelo de Dante.

- Pero hermanito… no sabemos leer- reveló Dante.

- Dante… de todas las cosas que puedes olvidar, ¿cómo es posible que se te haya olvidado como leer?-

- … ¿Me estás hablando?- interrogó el crio de rojo, mientras trataba de leer un periódico al revés.

-… No, olvídalo- le respondió su hermanito

- Bueno, bueno, pero ¿qué es lo que haremos de divertido el día de hoy?- volvió a preguntar Nero.

- Oh, yo sé, yo sé… ¡Vamos a la playa!- respondió Dante

- No quiero ir, luego se me quema la piel- se negó rotundamente el hermano del crio de rojo.

- Pues no vayas, solo iremos yo y Nero-

-¿Qué no es: Nero y yo?- corrigió Vergil a Dante.

- Pues no que no querías ir, quien te entiende hermanito-

- Emm... no, ¡estúpido hermano, entendiste mal lo que dije!-

- ¡Iremos a la playa!- comenzaban a canturrear los pequeños Dante y Nero.

- Vamos, yo sé que tú quieres ir- dijo Dante en un tono bastante sugestivo para un niño de ocho años.

-No, ni crean que me van a convencer de ir - dijo fríamente su hermano.

-Una hora después, en el auto familiar-****

-No sé como rayos me convencieron de ir- se quejó el pobre crio.

- Ya hijo mío, ya no te quejes y mejor ponte a cantar con tu hermanito y con Nero, ¿si?- lo intentó animar su madre.

- Pero mamá, no quiero cantar-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por qué solo cantan la canción del elefante que se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña, y sólo llegan hasta cinco elefantes y vuelven a comenzar desde el principio- replicó el pequeño.

- Vamos, hermanito. Canta con nosotros- lo trataron de convencer los otros niños.

-No-

-Ándale, y cambiamos de canción- dijo Nero -¿Si?- dijeron ambos niños.

-No-

Mientras tanto, en los asientos de adelante del carro…

-Cariño, te toca manejar, ya es hora de que pongas en practica lo que te he enseñado- dijo el señor Sparda a su esposa, Eva.

-Pero esposo mío, tengo miedo-

-Oh vamos, no hay nadie en la carretera- intentó convencerla mientras detenía la marcha del coche.

-Bueno, pero que conste que yo te lo advertí- accedió la esposa del señor y se cambio al asiento del conductor.

De regreso a los asientos traseros…

-¿Por qué se detuvo el auto?- preguntó el pequeño Dante - ¡Oh, no! ¡Vergil, mamá va a conducir el auto!- escandalizó el niñito a su hermano, al ver como su querida progenitora tomaba el volante con sus delicadas manos.

- ¡Busca los cascos, pronto! -

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?- interrogó el chiquillo, obviamente primerizo en este tipo de situaciones.

- ¡¿No ves que nuestra madre va a conducir el carro?! – exclamó Vergil.

-¿Y eso qué?-

- Pues…- no pudo terminar de hablar por que fue interrumpido por su padre.

-¡Hijos míos!… y Nero, hagan lo que hagan, no entren en pánico, todo estará bien y recuerden que los quiero mucho-

- Oigan, no se por que hacen tanto escándalo solo porque estoy manejando… - dijo la señora Eva, mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a sus hijos, y a su vez soltando el volante del vehículo en movimiento.

-Cariño… - comenzaba a decir su esposo al darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto – Soltaste el volante- Los niños se percataron de la situación y no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que abrazarse y rezar.

- Ups- La pobre mujer tomó el control del volante otra vez, pero comenzó a derraparse por el intento de frenar el auto.

- Vergil, hay algo que quiero decirte… antes de que morir aquí- comenzó a hablar Dante que estaba abrazado a su gemelo y a Nero.

-¿Qué es, hermanito? Di lo que sea- pregunto con los ojos llorosos, temiendo una horrible e inesperada muerte en un accidente automovilístico.

- Yo…-

-¿Qué?-

-YoaccidentalmenterompítuipodyNerosubiótusvideosdondesalíasbailandocomo BritneySpearsaYoutube– dijo tan rápido que Vergil tuvo que tomarse unos segundos más para procesarlo y entenderlo

-¿Qué hiciste QUÉ? ¡Eres un…! ¡¿Cómo que rompiste mi ipod?! ¡VOY A HACERTE PEDAZOS!- y con sus pequeñas manitas, comenzó a estrangular a su hermano, mientras que con sus piernas le hacia una llave a Nero en el cuello, ahorcándolo… también.

-Arghh mahgma, Verhjgil mej esthag ahorjcangdo-

-Yohg noj hihcef, nagda- dijo…como pudo, Nero, tratando de liberarse de la poderosa llave que le fue aplicada.

-¡Niños, ya estense quietos!- vociferó la señora con voz iracunda – Ya llegamos a la maldita playa, así que ya bájense- efectivamente ya habían llegado, incluso se había estacionado el coche… en medio de la playa, casi atropellando a un perro que iba pasando por ahí.

Los pobres niños, como pudieron salieron del auto…bueno lo que en realidad paso fue que Nero que se tropezó con un zapato que se encontraba dentro del auto, empujando a Dante y Vergil, cayendo de cara sobre la arena.

- auch… - se quejó el pequeño Dante por la caída y la arena que le quemaba un poco la piel- … espera ya no se está moviendo el piso… ¡¡¡AHH, TIERRA FIRME!!!- comenzó a llorar de la felicidad…por que no murió en un accidente que creyó que ocurriría.

- Maldita sea Dante, ya quítate de encima- dijo su hermano que estaba siendo aplastado por el pequeño.

- Pero si yo no estoy encima de ti… es más, ni siquiera sigo tirado en el piso- dijo un tanto extrañado por el comentario de su hermano.

-¿Entonces, quién demonios me está aplastando?- dijo al ver como su hermano tenia razón-

- Una piedra – le respondió.

-¿Y cómo rayos llegó una roca a ponerse encima de mí?-

- Yo que sé-

- Apareció mágicamente- intuyó Nero.

- ¡Ya cállense y quítenme esta cosa de encima!- exigió el niño que estaba siendo aplastado por una piedra con forma de roca, los pequeños no tuvieron más remedio que hacerle caso porque sino no iba a dejar de chillar.

-Niños, no se vayan tan lejos de la playa y recuerden donde estacionamos el coche- dijo calmadamente la señora Eva, mientras llevaba a su esposo a rastras inconsciente – Yo llevaré a su padre a que tome un poco de sol -

- Si, mamá – dijeron Dante y Vergil – Si, señora- dijo Nero- y los susodichos niños después de haber dicho eso salieron corriendo en busca de aventuras o algo que hacer, lo que apareciera primero, excepto Vergil que buscó un lugar con sombra y se puso a leer un libro titulado: "Cómo matar a tu hermano sin ensuciarse las manos".

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad… un señor calvo y viejo se encontraba en su casa frente a su computadora, riéndose pervertidamente cuando veía unos videos en Youtube, precisamente el video que Nero había subido de Vergil.

- Jojojo que lindo niño tenemos por aquí – fijó su vista en la hora que marcaba su computadora- Rayos… ya se me hace tarde para ir a mi empleo mal pagado – dijo levantándose de su asiento y vistiéndose con su uniforme de trabajo

- Maldito trabajo mal pagado y todo por no acabar la prepa… ahh pero lo único bueno de esto es que puedo estar cerca de niños pequeños y tiernitos- expresó con un sonrojo en las mejillas, lo cual se veía repugnante.

- Bien, iré a vender helados a la playa- dijo finalmente para salir de su casa.

De regreso a la playa con las pequeñas criaturas…

Dante y Nero, al ver como Vergil no los estaba siguiendo, decidieron ir en busca de aventuras o algo mejor que hacer, lo que ocurriera primero ya que comenzaban a aburrirse.

- ¡Me mentiste! Dijiste que venir a la playa seria divertido- lloriqueó Nero.

- No te mentí, solo no te dije la verdad- intento excusarse vanamente el pequeñito

- ¡Buaaaa!-

- ¡Ay, no seas nena! Además dije que sería divertido porque pensé que podríamos fastidiar a mi hermano, pero míralo está ahí, leyendo un libro, como si supiera leer- se quejó Dante dirigiendo su vista hacia donde estaba su hermano.

En eso, iban corriendo dos muchachos que estaban siendo perseguidos por una turba iracunda de jóvenes mujeres en trajes de baño con tridentes y antorchas, gritando cosas como:" ¡A por ellos!, ¡Ahí están!, ¡Pervertidos!, ¡No dejen que se escapen!". Los pobres muchachos, uno de cabello rubio y ondulado de unos 20 años y el otro de cabello castaño que usaba lentes sin olvidar la hemorragia nasal de la cual eran dueños, corrían todo lo que sus piernas les permitían

- ¡Maldita sea, Pachie cuatro-ojos! ¡Te dije que no viéramos a las mujeres con los binoculares, ni que tampoco sacaras una videocámara y les grabaras las tetas y los traseros!- se quejó el joven de cabello rubio corriendo a toda velocidad

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? Si eso fue idea tuya, Kintoki- replicó Pachie siguiéndole el paso y limpiándose la sangre de la nariz.

- Ahhh, vi tetas…-

- ¡¿Lo ves?!-

- ¿Y qué? Pachie, Pachie, eres muy débil, mira que chorrearte la nariz con unas tetas y unos cuantos traseros- le dijo Kintoki cuando volteaba a ver a Pachie, mostrando la salida de sangre de su nariz, la cual era mucho mayor que la del muchacho castaño.

- ¡PERO SI TÚ ERES EL QUE PARECE UNA MANGUERA DE SANGRE CHORREANTE!- gritó bastante molesto

- Ah… a los jóvenes de hoy no les importa faltarle el respeto a sus mayores, creo que eso se debe a la falta de calcio en sus dietas… si eso debe ser- concluyó su hipótesis el muchacho rubio.

- ¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS Y PIENSA COMO SACARNOS DE ESTE APURO!- bramó Pachie.

- Bueno, bueno ya… tengo una idea…-

-Nada de incendios o inundaciones- interrumpió el castaño.

-Bien, ya no tengo ideas- en eso ve a los pequeños Dante y Nero a lo lejos y se le ocurrió otro plan- espera, ¿y si le echamos la culpa a esos niños de allí?- dijo señalando a los susodichos críos.

- Mmm… está bien- aceleraron la marcha, llegaron con los niños dejándoles los binoculares a cambio de un billete de 3 pesos y huyeron.

- Que buen negocio hicimos, ¿no?- preguntó Dante a Nero

- Yo creo que nos estafaron… los billetes de tres pesos no existen- respondió Nero señalando el billete que más bien era un trozo de servilleta escrito con lápiz.

-Claro que no… oye, ¿Por qué viene una turba iracunda hacia nosotros?- indicó el pequeño de rojo

- No lo sé, creo que deberíamos huir -

- ¡A POR ELLOS!, ¡AHÍ ESTÁN!, ¡PERVERTIDOS!, ¡NO DEJEN QUE SE ESCAPEN!- gritaba la turba iracunda al ver a los niños con los binoculares

- ¿Están seguras que esos niños son los que nos grabaron las tetas?- preguntó una de las mujeres de la turba que sostenía una antorcha- Porque si volvemos a linchar a otra persona inocente, esta vez sí vamos a la cárcel-

- ¡A POR ELLOS!, ¡AHÍ ESTÁN!, ¡PERVERTIDOS!, ¡NO DEJEN QUE SE ESCAPEN! -

-Creo que tomare eso como un sí- dijo finalmente y se volvió a unir a la muchedumbre iracunda.

-Emm… Nero… tengo miedo ¡Buaaaa!- lloriqueó Dante sosteniendo los binoculares en sus manitas

- ¡Huyamos!- jaló a Dante del brazo haciendo que tirara el objeto que traía entre sus manos para salir huyendo del lugar. Corrieron y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero el montón de mujeres molestas no los estaba siguiendo.

La furiosa masa femenina se detuvo donde cayeron los binoculares, y al ver que los responsables de aquel crimen habían dejado el objeto tirado, además de que ya no se encontraban ahí, dejaron las antorchas y los tridentes a un lado y se fueron.

- ¿Qué demonios…?- comenzaba a decir Nero al ver como la muchedumbre se disolvía

- Muajajajaja, sabía que llorar como nena serviría de algo- dijo Dante haciéndose el héroe

- Emm… claro, ¿y ahora que hacemos? – habló un tanto aburrido Nero

-Mmm… pues no se. Vayamos a nadar – respondió sonriente el pequeño de rojo

- ¡Sí!- exclamó Nero

Mientras tanto con Vergil...

- Ahh… por fin algo de paz- comentó el niño de azul

- Hola, pequeño – dijo una voz masculina - ¿No quieres un helado? – preguntó con un sonrojo en las mejillas, el señor calvo con el empleo mal pagado.

- Em… no, gracias- respondió el pequeño regresando a su lectura.

Observó con detenimiento cada uno de los movimientos del infante, sus gestos infantiles, su sedoso cabello plateado, su piel aperlada… algo en ese niño se le hacia familiar, pero por extrañas razones no sabia que.

- Oye, pequeño ¿de casualidad nos conocemos? Tu cara se me hace conocida- trató de recordar el vegete.

- No, nunca había visto en mi vida a un señor calvo con cara de pedófilo pervertidor de menores – dijo Vergil sin despegar la vista de su libro

- "¡Oh rayos, me ha descubierto!"- pensó – Emm… no, niño como crees eso- dijo, fijando su atención en los ojos azules del pequeño, dándose cuenta de algo casi inmediatamente – ¡Ah, ya se quien eres! ¡Eres ese niño que sale en Youtube bailando como Britney Spears! ¡Te veías tan lindo ~nya! – exclamó el sujeto, corriendo a darle un abrazo a la inocente criatura, a lo que el pequeño puso cara de horror al ver las intenciones del mayor.

- ¡Aléjese! ¡¡MAMÁ!! ¡¡UN VIEJO PERVERTIDO ME QUIERE HACER COSAS MALAS, ADEMAS DE QUERER TOCAR MI LUGAR PRIVADO!!- gritó con todo su aliento. El grito llamo la atención de todas las personas en la playa, voltearon inmediatamente hacia donde se originó aquel chillido.

El sujeto se percató de eso y se distrajo a lo que Vergil aprovechó huyendo lejos.

-¡Rayos, espera! ¡No quiero hacerte cosas malas, solo quiero hacerte mío!- dijo el hombre revelando sus perversas intenciones, yendo detrás del pobre pequeñito. Y como si nada hubiese pasado la gente volvió a hacer sus cosas, después de todo el sujeto tipo dijo que no le haría aparentemente nada malo…o eso pensaban.  
El pequeño salió hacia la orilla de la playa, corrió lo que sus pequeñas piernecitas le permitieron, hasta que se tropezó con un par de binoculares… cayendo de cara en la arena caliente del lugar donde se encontraba.

- ¡Auch!... me dolió – se quejó el chiquillo- ¿Qué hace esto aquí?- dijo esto examinando el dichoso objeto, cuando se dio cuenta de que el pervertido iba detrás de él y no tuvo otra idea más que arrojarle el artículo que tenía en sus manitas, dándole de lleno en la cara lo que ocasionó que cayera de espaldas.

-¡DoH!- exclamó el tipo-"… ¿Unos binoculares…?"- pensó el hombre que de inmediato se puso de pie solo para darse cuenta de que Vergil ya se había ido muy lejos… o eso parecía y que se encontraba rodeado por la muchedumbre de mujeres de hace rato.

-¡CEREBROS, CEREBROS!, ¡QUEREMOS MATAR!, ¡NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPE!- decían las féminas

- ¡Miren, es él, él tiene los binoculares! ¡Es el pervertido que filmó nuestras tetas y traseros! ¡MÁTENLO!- dijo una de las mujeres

- ¡Esto no es lo que parece, yo no les grabe las tetas! ¡Ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres, yo busco niños tiernitos!- dijo en su defensa, aunque eso es mucho peor.

-¡CEREBROS, CEREBROS!, ¡QUEREMOS MATAR!, ¡NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPE!- gritaron antes de abalanzarse sobre él y comenzar a golpearlo y toda clase de cosas que hacen las turbas iracundas cuando tienen a su víctima.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la playa, cerca de donde se encuentran Dante y Nero…

- Bien, parece que perdimos a esa turba iracunda- dijo Kintoki

- Eso creo- confirmó Pachie

- Todo es por tu culpa Pachie, si no fueras un maldito friki que nunca ha visto mujeres en traje de baño y que se desangra de la nariz, no nos hubieran descubierto- reclamó el muchacho rubio, para luego tomar una roca y lanzarla lejos

- ¡PERO SI TU ERAS EL DE LA NARIZ CHORREANTE!- exclamó el castaño- Además no deberías lanzar rocas, podrías darle a alguien.

- Sabes, Pachie, creo que te hace falta calcio, esos cambios de humor tuyos dan cosa- cambio el tema rápidamente

- ¡DEJA DE HABLAR DEL CALCIO!-

-Bueno, bueno ya… - dijo finalmente para tomar otra roca y lanzarla cerca de unos niños que iban pasando por la orilla de la playa.

Mientras tanto con Dante y Nero…

Los niños se habían decidido por ir a nadar, así que caminaron por la orilla de la playa hasta sentir el agua en sus piececitos, cuando de repente un extraño objeto volador se aproximaba peligrosamente donde se encontraban nuestros protagonistas.

- Oye, Dante…- comenzó a hablar Nero-¿Qué es eso que se acerca a tu cabeza?- dijo apuntando un lugar en el cielo.

- ¿Qué co… ¡PUM!- una roca con forma de piedra cayó sobre la cabeza de Dante dejándolo inconsciente y azotando con la cara en la arena.

-¡Dante! ¿Te encuentras bien?- se acercó Nero a socorrer al niño.

De regreso con Kintoki y Pachie…

- Ohh, creo que le di a alguien- comentó Kintoki

-¡TE DIJE QUE YA NO LANZARAS ROCAS!- volvió a gritar el castaño- ¡Ahora habrá que acercarse a ver si no dañaste a alguien!-

-Bien-

De regreso con Dante y Nero…

-¡¡Dante!!- gritó el pequeño, mientras zarandeaba al otro niño, en eso se acercaban corriendo dos muchachos conocidos.

-¡¿Oigan, se encuentran bien?!- preguntó un tanto preocupado el muchacho de lentes.

-Pues yo sí, pero mi amigo no tanto- contestó Nero señalando a Dante

- Descuida, niño, tu amigo está bien. Lo volteare y milagrosamente estará ileso- se aproxima a Dante y lo voltea lentamente, viendo como se formaba un charco de un liquido rojo.

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡Lo maté! ¡Pachie, huyamos y busquemos una máquina del tiempo!- grito como niña cuando trataba de meterse en una máquina expendedora de sodas.

- ¡Déjate de estupideces! – regaño a su amigo, fijando su atención en un algo que se encontraba aplastado debajo de Dante – Kintoki… este niño solo aplastó un sobrecito de kétchup-

-Ohh… em… ya lo sabía- dijo el rubio dándose cuenta de lo vergonzoso de la situación en la que se encontraba.- Emm… bueno… creo está bien, así que nos vamos… ¡Adiós!- salen huyendo como la ultima vez, dejando a los dos pequeños solos.

- Eso fue raro…- dijo el crío-¿Qué estaba haciendo?- intentó recordar el pequeño.

-emm… ah sí- comenzó a zarandear a Dante otra vez- ¡Despierta!... maldición, llevo aproximadamente 20 segundos tratando de despertarlo y ya estoy desesperado- comienzan a oírse gruñidos en la pancita de Nero.- Aww… tengo hambre… quiero pizza- el solo hecho de mencionar la palabra hizo que el niñito de rojo se despertara inmediatamente.

- ¡¿Pizza?! , ¡¿Donde?! – preguntó volteando para todos lados -¿Por qué estoy lleno de kétchup?, ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?-

-Nadar- respondió con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro.

-Oh, sí, ¡Vamos!- exclamó señalando el mar

-¡Siiii!- dijo Nero.

Los dos pequeños se lanzaron al mar y comenzaron a nadar, jugaron carreritas. Nadaron y nadaron, hasta que comenzaron a aburrirse… o al menos hasta que a Nero se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Y si jugamos carreritas?-

-¿No hicimos eso ya?-

-Si, pero ahora con los ojos cerrados- dijo Nero, flotando sobre el agua.

-Mmm, ¡¡está bien!!- cerró sus ojos- ¿Estás listo?- le preguntó a Nero

-¡Si!- dijo cerrando los suyos también, sin darse cuenta que en medio del camino que comenzaban a recorrer había una balsa hecha de troncos, yendo directamente hacia ella.

- Oye, Nero, ¿Por qué ya no nos estamos moviendo?- dijo al darse cuenta que por más que movía los brazos ya no estaba avanzando, porque estaban arriba de la balsa.

- No sé, tengo los ojos cerrados…- dijo abriéndolos lentamente

-Nero, tengo malas noticias… ¡estamos en medio de una isla desierta!-

- No sé, esto parece más una balsa, que una isla-

- ¡NO!, ¡Esto es una isla!- comenzó a meter en Nero esa extraña creencia y éste a su vez se asustó.

- Tengo hambre, oh ya encontré algo de comer- dijo Dante cuando tomaba un trozo de madera y lo masticaba. - ¡Guácala! Esto sabe a madera.- se asqueo, mientras le daba otro mordisco.

- Oye, yo también quiero- comenzaron a pelear por el trozo de madera.

-Mientras tanto con Vergil-

El pequeño se encontraba en una sombra tranquilamente leyendo su libro, cuando una sombra se acercaba lentamente

- Hijo mío, ve y busca a tu hermano y a Nero que ya nos vamos a la casa- dijo su padre.

- Pero, ¿por qué tengo que ir yo?-

- Porque si y punto- dijo autoritariamente.

- Está bien- respondió finalmente para ir a buscar a su hermano y a Nero.

Nuestro pequeño amiguito se fue por la orilla de la playa, pero no veía a su gemelo por ningún lado o a Nero… hasta que fijó su vista hacia el mar y vio la pelea por el trozo de madera, lo cual hacia que considerara seriamente si no fue adoptado. Se acercó lo suficiente como para que lo oyeran si él gritara.

- ¡Oigan, tarados! ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?-

-¿Vergil? ¡Estamos salvados!- dijeron los pequeños cuando vieron al pequeño de azul.

-¿De qué demonios hablan?-

- Estamos varados en esta isla de madera-

- Pero si eso es una balsa-

-Te dije que era una balsa- le reprochó Nero a Dante.

- Como sea- comenzaba a decir Vergil- Ya regresen a la orilla porque ya nos vamos a la casa- dicho esto y comenzó a emprender el camino de regreso al coche.

- Si, ya vamos- dijo Nero

- Oye, Nero, estamos varados en una isla de madera- dijo el pequeño apenas se fue su hermano.

-¡Oh no!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Moraleja: Si vas a nadar a la playa, ve con alguien que si sepa diferenciar entre una balsa y una isla.

-FIN-


End file.
